DOT
Guild name: DOT Side: Republic Server: RP-PVE EU Website: http://www.swtor.com/guilds/71644/dot Activity Focus: Questing, social, flashpoints, medium-light RP / minmal respect RP server rule-set Playtimes: Mostly Evenings and Weekends, we have players from UK/EU (GMT 0 to +2) and Oceanic/NZ (GMT +10 to +12) D.O.T. (aka "Derelict Old Timers") - A gathering place for dotty old veterans and new friends alike. We began as a friendly bunch of roleplayers who first met in the forests of Hibernia, in Dark Age of Camelot circa 2002 as "The Kindred", then moved on to Star Wars Galaxies (Kindred), World of Warcraft (Kindred), Lord of the Rings Online (Kindred), WarHammer Online (Kindred / Old Contemptibles), and Age of Conan (The Contemptibles / Contemptible City / HARP). We are aiming for a mature, relaxed, friendly, social and family conscious environment; we are seeking active to semi-active members (as a few of us have dinged to parenthood and/or have other RL commitments), who are willing to help other guild members, enjoy light to medium role play (at the very least respect the RP rule-set), and enjoy a casual journey to end-game content - why rush such an enjoyable journey? Our gently growing guild - quality over quantity - is made up of players from UK, Europe and New Zealand, and our ages range from mid 20s to 30s+. Players from all over '''Europe (GMT 0 to +2)' and Oceanic/NZ (GMT +10 to +12) are welcome, especially old gaming buddies.'' Key aspects of the guild: Are we an RP-centric guild? The simple answer is no. However, we will reside on an RP server and we expect our members to respect the server rule set at the very least. So that means keeping all OOC chatter out of /say and any other RP dedicated channels. Please see The Ground Rules for further details. Some of us are very much into RP including me, other members are very light / immersive RPers and not into the whole indepth character creation. That is totally cool with us. Since we began we have followed these Common Sense Role Play Rules as a basis for our RP. I don't expect members to be IC all the time, although they are free to do so; our Guild chat will be OOC by default so you can have some respite from your IC personas and freedom to be just you here. Gameplay? Our main focus here will be PvE, questing and Flashpoints. A few of us enjoy PvP, and we will likely dip into this aspect of the game from time to time, but is not a priority; the same goes for raiding, as most of us just do not have the time to dedicate to heavy end-game content, although I'm sure we will try it out at some point. If you want to be PvP-centric or rush to end game content - DOT is''not'' the home for you. However, if this style of relaxed co-operative gameplay appeals then we look forward to hearing from you. Size and pace? We are looking to create a small to medium size guild - aiming for about 20-25 members at present (this may change after launch) - a place where you get to know your fellow gamer. We are not about heavy progression or hardcore gaming, where you are just one of hundereds of faceless small fish in a big pond. We likes our ponds small and personal, and about 50% (to date) of the guild have known each other since we first began gaming together in DAoC (although we have not gamed together in recent years for various RL reasons); other members have been met along the way in the past decade of MMO journies. We are about taking the game at a reasonable pace and absorbing the story as we journey through the world. No doubt there will be excitement at launch and potentially some obsessive months however Real Life trumps game in this guild and all our members appreciate this. Category:Guild